


Osir keryon ste teina - The Story of  Soulmates who were born to lead

by Haru_kom_trikru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haru_kom_trikru/pseuds/Haru_kom_trikru
Summary: Hallo Clexa Shipper :)Diese FF ist mein erstes the 100 Projekt und wird das Ende von Staffel drei folge Sieben nicht übernehmen. Es beginnt jedoch dort wo für viele von uns eine Welt zusammenbrach, nämlich Titus Verrat an seiner Heda.   Lexa LEBT und Ontari, Pike und die Stadt des Lichts macht unseren Lieblingshedas das Leben schwer. Es wird höhen und tiefen geben im Laufe der FF, doch eines kann ich euch versichern, clexa wird nie enden bei mir. Forever Clexa shipper.





	1. Prolog:  Your fight is not over Leksa kom Trikru!

Hod op!  
Es freut mich das ihr hierhergefunden habt. Das heißt das ihr womöglich genauso verrückt nach der Serie von the 100 seid, wie ich oder einfach nicht genug von Clexa Momenten haben könnt. Dieses Projekt entstand als ich die schändliche Tat von Fleimkeipa Titus mitansehen musste und im Laufe meiner Zeit als the 100 Fanatik stellte ich fest, das ich definitiv nicht mit diesen Ende leben könnte. Ich wollte das wenigstens einmal die beiden ein bleibendes Glück finden. Doch wer jetzt eine schnulzige Romanze erwartet, der sollte sich vorsehen. Das Leben ist nie nur voller Glücksmomente oder nur voller Traurigen. Ich werde eine Mischung aus beiden versuchen. Doch nun viel Spaß :D Ich hoffe den Clexa Shippern auf Archive of our Own gefällt mein Erstlingswerk in the 100 Fandom. Ich würde mich über Reviews oder Verbesserungen sehr freuen

 

Prolog: Your fight is not over Leksa kom Trikru!

Clarkes POV: 

...................

Clarke war froh darüber, dass sie noch ein letztes Mal bei Lexa gewesen war und sich von ihr verabschiedet hatte. Eigentlich hatte sie wirklich geplant gehabt ihr nur auf Wiedersehen zu sagen, um dann nach Arkadia aufzubrechen um vor dem Eintritt der Killorder daheim zu sein. Doch als Lexa sie einfach nur gefragt hatte, wann sie gehen würde, hatte die Blonde sich einfach nicht davon abhalten können und sich ihren Gefühlen für den Commander hingegeben. Mittlerweile wusste sie gar nicht mehr wirklich wer zuerst den ersten Schritt getan hatte. Nur das sie letztendlich zusammen im Bett gelandet waren. Es war die schönste Zeit ihres Lebens gewesen, doch sie wussten beide dass Clarke gehen müsste. Die Blonde hatte in den Augen der Braunhaarigen gesehen, das sie es verstand und schließlich löste die Skyprincess sich von der Frau ihrer Träume. 

Clarke musste jetzt gehen, sie konnte nicht länger warten, denn auch wenn Lexa die Frau war, die Clarkes Herz besaß, sie musste zurück zu ihren Leuten und dafür sorgen das Pike endlich abgesetzt wurde und die Friedensverhandlungen wieder fortgeführt werden konnten. Das war sie ihren Leuten einfach schuldig. Die anderen zählten auf sie, zumindestens diese die nicht mit Pike einverstanden waren. „Ai hod yu in Leksa Kom Trikru“ flüsterte die Gryffin zu der Schlafenden, ehe sie das Zimmer schließlich angezogen verließ und sich noch ein letztes Mal in ihr eigenes Zimmer begab, um noch etwas zu holen. Doch dann würde sie sich mit Octavia treffen um zurück zu ihrer gemeinsamen Heimat gehen. Sie stieß die Tür zu ihrem Raum auf und hielt schockiert inne, als sie die Gestalt von Murphy auf einem Stuhl sah. Er war anscheinend ohnmächtig und sogleich ging die Skyprincess zu ihrem Kameraden. Oh ja sie waren nicht gerade Freunde gewesen, doch er war einer von den ihren und sie musste die ihren einfach beschützen. Das hatte sie schon damals im Berg beschlossen und schon bei der Ankunft auf der Erde. Ihre Leute würden immer über ihr eigenes Wohl stehen. So hatte sie sich schon immer entschieden. Sie hatte nach der Vernichtung der Mountain Man monatelang in der Wildnis verbracht und hatte gelernt sich alleine durchzuschlagen, doch nur weil sie ihre Leute nicht ins Gesicht hatte sehen können, da es sie daran erinnerte was sie hatte tun müssen um sie alle zu retten, wegen Lexas Verrat. Doch sie hatte der Heda vergeben, sie konnte einfach nicht anders als diese Frau zu lieben, mit ihrer ganzen Seele. 

„Murphy ich helfe dir“ wisperte sie dem anderen zu und machte sich daran die Fesseln zu lösen. Doch erst dann hörte sie die Stimme von Titus. „Er lebt Clarke, doch Tue das bitte nicht.“ sprach der Flamekeipa und Clarke wurde ganz kalt ums Herz, als sie sah das der Grounder eine Pistole in der Hand trug. Eine Pistole, die er direkt auf sie gerichtet hatte. Er schien mit sich zu kämpfen, doch er senkte die Waffe nicht. Sie löste letztendlich doch Murphys Fesseln, doch Clarke konnte nicht glauben das Titus sie jetzt bedrohte. „Warte Titus, ich gehe. Ich bin gerade dabei aufzubrechen, ich nehme Murphy mit und gehe dann nach Arkadia“ meinte sie hektisch und versuchte ihn davon zu überzeugen die Waffe zu senken. 

Mit großen Augen blickte die Blonde auf den Grounder, der Lexa immer versucht hatte davon abzuraten sie nahe an sich zu lassen. „Es tut mir leid Clarke, aber solange du am Leben bist... wird sie sich nie auf das wesentliche konzentrieren können und das muss sie...“ sprach der Flammenwahrer und die Blonde konnte den Blick nicht abwenden. Er schien wirklich entschlossen sie zu töten. Doch Clarke konnte das nicht glauben. „Titus,.... sie wird sofort wissen das du es warst...“ versuchte Clarke auf den Priester einzureden, doch dann fiel auch schon der erste Schuss. Die Blonde konnte gerade noch ausweichen und Murphy stürzte zu Boden, jedoch war er nicht verletzt. Die Kugel flog ohne Schaden anzurichten in die Wand hinter dem Bett. Doch Clarke hatte keine Zeit sich darum Gedanken zu machen. Denn schon löste sich der nächste Schuss. Die Blonde hechtete durch den Raum und versuchte Deckung zu finden, doch so langsam wurde ihr klar dass sie das nicht lange machen konnte, sie musste nach draußen. Dort würde Titus sich nicht so einfach trauen sie zu töten. Also lief sie so schnell sie konnte Richtung Tür. Sie hatte diese aufgestoßen und hörte Lexas stimme und das Klicken der Pistole in Titus Hand. Ein weiterer Schuss löste sich. Die Gryffin versuchte noch Lexa weg zustoßen, doch die Heda starrte perplex auf ihren Oberkörper und sank dann in Clarkes Armen zusammen. 

„Oh nein Lexa!!!!, nicht du darfst nicht sterben. Schnell bringt sie zum Bett!!“ rief Clarke völlig aufgelöst und auch Titus schien verstört, aber er trug seinen Commander direkt zum Bett. Clarke war sofort über ihrer großen Liebe und versuchte verzweifelt die Blutung zu stoppen. Schwarzes Blut sammelte sich an der Hüfte der Heda und Tränen lösten sich aus ihren Wangen. „Lexa halte durch, wir werden dich retten“ murmelte sie immer wieder. 

Schmerz war auf den Zügen des Commanders sichtbar und die Braunhaarige schien zu glauben, dass jegliche Hoffnung auf ihr Überleben fehl am Platze wären. Clarke versuchte stark zu bleiben, während sie die Verletzung behandelte so gut wie sie gerade konnte, doch sie spürte dsas Lexa immer schwächer wurde. Diese nahm gerade Titus das Versprechen ab, Clarke nie wieder anzugreifen, was dieser mit Tränen in den Augen schwor. Doch Clarke hatte nur Augen für ihre Freundin, die immer mehr Blut verlor, obwohl die Verletzung mittlerweile stramm verbunden war und die Kugel entfernt. Clarke entkam ein verzweifelter Schrei als sie merkte das, dass Herz ihrer Freundin aussetzte, doch sie war nicht gewillt aufzugeben. „Du darfst nicht gehen Lexa, komm zu mir zurück.....!!“ wisperte Clarke und fing damit an eine Herzmassage zu versuchen. Mehrmals presste sie ihre Hände auf den Brustkorb der anderen, ehe sie ihre Lippen auf die kühlen der Heda presste und ihr Luft schenkte. Mehrmals wiederholte sie diese Prozedur und wollte nicht akzeptieren das Lexa starb. Sie stieß Titus von sich der irgendwas von einem Ritual sprach, das er vollführen musste. Lexa war nicht tot, nein sie war nicht tot! Clarke gab nicht auf und endlich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit fing Lexa wieder an zu atmen und die Gryffin bettete vorsichtig den Kopf des Commanders in ihren Schoß und strich ihr über die Wange. 

„Clarke?....??“ erklang die schwache Stimme von Lexa, doch diese schenkte ihr nur ein tränen verhangenes Lächeln und beruhigende Worte. „Du wirst heute nicht sterben, dein Kampf ist noch nicht zu Ende Leksa kom Trikru“ hauchte sie und wandte sich dann kalt an Titus. „Sie braucht eine Bluttransfusion. Hol Aden und du Murphy, bring mir das kleine Kästchen unter meinen Bett“ befahl die Blonde ohne zu zögern. Sie musste Lexa einfach retten und Aden würde sicher helfen. Er war ein Natblida und konnte seinem Commander helfen indem er ihr etwas Blut schenkte. Die Gryffin war nur froh, das sie soviel von ihrer Mutter gelernt hatte und sich mit Sachen aus Mount Weather versorgt hatte, die genau für dieses Unterfangen passten. Ob sie gewusst hatte, das sie mal eine Bluttransfusion durchführen musste ohne das richtige Umfeld? Wohl kaum, aber Clarke hatte einfach das Gefühl gehabt, es könne nicht schaden. Und nun konnte sie Lexa das Leben retten. Die Dunkelhaarige war immer noch sehr schwach, doch sie atmete und Murphy reichte ihr endlich das Medikit aus Mount Weather, das Lexas Leben retten könnte mit Adens Hilfe. Er war genau wie Lexa, er konnte ihr mit seinem Blut helfen.

Stoiisch bereitete die Skyprincess alles vor und blickte nur kurz auf, als Titus zurückkehrte und wirklich Aden dabei hatte. „Du musst Leksa helfen Aden. Sie braucht etwas Blut“, erklärte sie dem jungen Nightblood geschäftig und blickte immer wieder besorgt auf das  
blasse Gesicht des Commanders. Sie merkte dass die Braunhaarige ohnmächtig auf dem Bett lag, doch sie würde die Kriegerin heute nicht sterben lassen.  
Vergessen war, das sie eigentlich auf den Weg zu Arkadia sein sollte. Vergessen war der Abschied den Clarke eigentlich geplant hatte, weil sie zu den ihren zurück musste. Jetzt zählte nur das Überleben von Lexa. Nichts anderes. Aden kam näher und blickte Wanheda ernst an und fragte wachsam. „Was kann ich tun um sie zu retten?“ Sogleich bedeutete die Blonde das er sich neben sie setzten sollte und fing damit an die beiden Nightbloods miteinander zu verbinden. Ein kleiner Schlauch führte von Adens Arm zu Lexas und die Blonde beobachtete besorgt wie das Blut des jungen Nightbloods in den Körper des Commanders floß und atmete erleichtert auf, als ihre Wangen an Farbe gewannen. Jedoch zog sie schließlich den Schlauch vorsichtig aus Adens Arm und band die noch leicht blutende Wunde ab, ehe sie auch bei Lexa die Einstichstelle der Nadel abdeckte und ihr immer wieder durchs Haar strich. Lexa würde das schaffen, das war für die Skyprincess klar. Denn sie sah mittlerweile deutlich kräftiger aus. 

„Geht raus,Murphy du bleibst vor der Tür und wachst. Titus. Verschwinde.... Du hättest beinahe deinen Comander getötet....“,l zischte die Blonde schließlich und alle drei schienen gerade eingeschüchtert von Wanheda zu sein, sodass sie schließlich alleine mit Lexa war und ihr immer wieder etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, auch wenn diese noch ohnmächtig war. „Ste yuj Leksa“ flüsterte die achtzehnjährige, die sich den Titel Commander des Todes verdient hatte seit der Sache in Mount Weather, doch das zählte gerade nicht. Wichtig war nur das Überleben der Dunkelhaarigen. 

Die ganze Zeit wachte die Blondine über den Zustand ihrer großen Liebe und wich nicht ein einziges mal von ihrer Seite. Erst als sie sicher war, das die andere überleben würde, ließ sie sich von dem Schlaf einhüllen, nachdem sie Murphy und Aden zurückgeholt hatte und ihnen gesagt hatte, das über die Dunkelhaarige wachen sollten und Clarke ja sofort weckten wenn etwas passierte mit Lexa. Doch dann schlief sie schließlich an der Seite der Ohnmächtigen ein.

*Ai hod yu in Leksa Kom Trikru“ = Ich liebe dich Lexa von den Woodpeople  
**„Ste yuj Leksa“ =Bleib stark Lexa


	2. Kapitel 1 A Dream? or Vision?

Hallo,   
hier kommt nun das zweite chapter. Ich danke für das eine Kudo, doch möchte ich nochmal anmerken das ihr gerne eure Meinung auch hinterlassen könnt. Gerne auch Kritik, solange sie nicht nur negativ ist und nichts zum verbessern anmerkt. 

Emo gonplei nou ste odon! - Their Fight is never over!

 

Kapitel 1 A Dream? or Vision?  
Lexas PoV

….............

Es war kalt als ich langsam die Augen aufschlug. Schmerzen hämmerten durch meinen Körper und ich versuchte mich zu orientieren. Was war passiert? Ich versuchte meine Gedanken zu ordnen und Panik ergriff mich. Clarke! Sie war in Lebensgefahr, Titus..er hatte...  
Mir entkam ein Schmerzerfülltes Keuchen als ich ruckartig versuchte mich aufzusetzen und meine Hand fuhr automatisch zu meiner Hüfte. Achja stimmt ja... ich hatte eine Kugel abbekommen...... Langsam erinnerte ich mich daran was in Clarkes Zimmer geschehen war. Titus hatte Clarke angegriffen. Ich wollte noch ein letztes Mal mit ihr reden und war deshalb in ihr Zimmer gekommen. Und dann war da dieser Schmerz....Das letzte woran ich mich erinnerte war Clarkes panische Stimme und das Versprechen zu dem ich Titus gezwungen hatte, als ich den Tod nahen sah. 

 

Doch..... wie ging es Clarke?!! Mein verschleierter Blick versuchte sich zurechtzufinden, doch ich war irritiert als ich sah, dass ich auf einer Waldlichtung lag und nicht nur auf irgendeiner!, sondern der welche ich damals mit Costia immer besucht hatte. Tränen bannten sich einen Weg. Erst Costia... und jetzt ließ ich Clarke allein, gerade... wo.... wo wir uns doch erst gefunden hatten. Ich versuchte mühsam aufzustehen und wollte die Umgebung erkunden. Doch letztendlich hörte ich eine Stimme, eine die ich schon lange nicht mehr vernommen hatte.   
„Hallo Lexa, lang nicht gesehen meine Heda.“ Ein Lachen erklang und entgeistert starrte ich auf die Gestalt meiner ersten Liebe, die durch die Ice Queen zu Tode kam und nach der ich bis Clarke keine Emotionen der Liebe zugelassen hatte. Ich wusste was das bedeutete. Ich musste... Tod sein und Clarke war nun also wirklich alleine. „Costia? Ich bin tod oder?....“, wisperte ich und sank zu Boden, blickte auf die Lichtung, die ich immer mit Costia benutzt hatte um Frieden zu finden. Meine Freundin ließ sich neben mich nieder und ich trug einen finsteren Blick und versuchte mir meine Trauer nicht ansehen zu lassen, dass ich Clarke nicht wiedersehen würde. Die Blonde hatte es geschafft mich wieder mit Liebe zu füllen, denn nach Costia hatte ich mir dies verboten. Hatte nur den harten Commander an die Oberfläche gelassen und getan was von einem Commander erwartet wurde. Das Volk ging immer vor das eigene Wohl. Nach diesen Prinzipien lebte ich seit meiner Kindheit, nur Costia hatte aus mir zuvor einen Menschen gemacht, doch Clarke war dieser Mensch in der Gegenwart. Meine Gedanken glitten wild durcheinander, sodass ich erst wieder aufschaute als ich Costias Stimme erneut vernahm und ihre Antwort.   
„Ja und nein Lexa....Dein Herz ist stehen geblieben.... Doch Clarke versucht alles um dich zu retten. Sie braucht dich!, die Grounder brauchen dich. Dein Kampf ist noch lange nicht zu ende, denn ohne dich versinkt unsere Welt in totales Chaos. Sollte Ontari Heda werden, sind alle verloren.............. Ach und übrigens?...... Ich bin froh das du Clarke an dich ran gelassen hast. Du und Sie... ihr habt noch soviel zu tun. Ihr müsst unsere Völker einen und ihr seid füreinander bestimmt. ….....Außerdem müsst ihr noch die Stadt des Lichts ausschalten, sonst wird der eigenständige Mensch ausgelöscht. Die Flamme wird euch helfen“, endete Costia und ich blickte die andere stirnrunzelnd an. Versuchte ihre Worte zu begreifen 

„Aber....“ , begann ich doch plötzlich fuhr ein helles Licht direkt in meine Brust und blendete mich. Ich fühlte mich als würde ich in den Himmel fortgerissen.... und dann....? Dann hörte ich immer wieder meinen Namen. Aber ich war noch zu benommen um wirklich zu realisieren was gerade passierte. Die Schmerzen waren stärker zurückgekehrt als zuvor. Freude erfüllte mich als ich langsam begann zu erkennen wer da immer wieder mit mir sprach. Es war Clarke. Clarke.... meine Princess.....

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

 

Ich versuchte zu sprechen. Doch es schien Ewigkeiten zu dauern, bis ich mich dazu in der Lage fühlte. „Clarke.?.....??“, brachte ich hervor und ich hörte sogleich ihre Beteuerung, dass mein Kampf noch nicht zu ende wäre und dass ich durchhalten sollte. Das Lächeln das sie mir schenkte erwärmte meine Brust, doch ich spürte wie ich wieder in Dunkelheit abdriftete. Nur wage hörte ich noch wie sie Titus Namen sagte und etwas über Aden...... Aden meinen besten Nachfolger......Doch wenn Aden doch der beste war, wieso hatte Costia von Ontari gesprochen? Letztendlich sank ich in tiefe Dunkelheit und meine Gedanken kamen zur Ruhe. Mehrere Stunden musste ich wohl geschlafen haben, denn als ich mich schließlich mit geschlossenen Augen auf meine Umgebung zu konzentrieren suchte merkte ich, dass ein warmer Körper direkt neben mir lag und einen Arm um mich gelegt hatte. Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen einen Spaltbreit und ein Lächeln glitt über meine Züge. Clarke lag neben mir, sie sah sehr erschöpft aus. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie die ganze Zeit über mich gewacht. Wie viel Zeit war vergangen??? Eine Frage die ich schnellstens beantwortet wissen wollte....  
„Heda? Ihr seid wach, das ist gut“ erklang die Stimme des jungen Adens an mein Ohr und ich wandte ihm mein Gesicht zu. Er saß am Bett und schien erleichtert. Doch meine Miene wurde entschlossen und ich richtete mich behutsam auf, dabei versuchend Clarke nicht zu wecken. Ich musste jetzt unbedingt zu meinem Thronsaal und wichtiges in die Wege leiten.   
„Wie lange war ich bewusstlos Aden? Ist die Killorder schon in Kraft?“, verlangte ich bestimmt aber leise zu wissen. Ich musste es wissen, doch Clarke sollte weiter schlafen. Sie brauchte die Kraft noch. Meine Miene wurde finster, als ich Adens Antwort vernahm. „Ja Heda, ihr habt einen halben Tag geschlafen. Ihr solltet noch nicht aufstehen. Clarke meinte das ihr Ruhe braucht. Bitte lasst das Konclave noch nicht beginnen. Ontari ist in Polis....“, meinte der junge Mann mit einer stummen Bitte in den Augen und dies ließ mich innehalten. Wenn ich sterben würde, dann würde das Konklave beginnen. Ja ich war mir sicher das der Junge gewinnen könnte, doch Ontari war gefährlich. Ich musste überleben, denn wenn jetzt das Konklave begann, dann würde womöglich Costias Warnung eintreten. Außerdem konnte ich Clarke nicht alleine lassen.

Mein Blick fiel zu der schlafenden Schönheit und schließlich blickte ich Aden ernst an. „Hol Titus....!“, meinte ich schroff und blieb sitzen. Zorn erfüllte mich bei den Gedanken daran was mein eigener Flammenwahrer und engster Berater gewagt hatte. Er hatte Clarke töten wollen.... Meine Linke Hand ballte sich zur Faust, während meine rechte leicht durch die Haarmähne dieser wunderbaren Frau glitt, die dort an meiner Seite lag und meine Nähe unbewusst suchte. Selbst im tiefsten Schlaf strahlte Clarke etwas außergewöhnliches aus und ich war nur froh das sie hier war. Sie war bei mir geblieben und hatte über mich gewacht. „Schwere Zeiten werden auf uns zukommen meine Princess“, wisperte ich leise und seufzte. 

Mir war durchaus bewusst, dass ich meine Position stärken musste, aber gleichzeitig wollte ich das Clarkes Volk und das meinige wahrhaftig zu einem ganzen Volk wurden. Doch das würde ein schweres Stück Arbeit werden, vor allem die Azgeda würden dagegen rebellieren. Auch was die Killorder anging, musste ich vorsichtig vorangehen. Würde ich sie jetzt zurücknehmen und alle zurückrufen, dann würde ich wohl trotz Clarkes Bemühungen nicht mehr lange überleben. Sie wollten Rache.... Rache für die dreihundert Krieger, die eigentlich als Schutz für die Skypeople abgestellt worden war und von Pikes Männern abgeschlachtet wurden. Pike.....Er war an allem Schuld. Ich schloss einen Moment lang die Augen und atmete tief durch, während ich mir leicht die Seite hielt, von der sich ein stärker werdendes schmerzhaftes Pochen auszubreiten begann. 

Als ich jedoch das Klopfen hörte, wurde meine Miene kalt und ich schob den harten Commander an die Oberfläche, während Titus schließlich eintrat. Ich hatte die Hand von Clarkes Kopf genommen, während ich meinen engsten Vertrauten kalt betrachtete. „Wie konntest du es nur wagen Titus....Wenn du es noch einmal wagst Clarke irgendwie zu schaden, dann werde ich dich persönlich töten. Du hast beinahe jener Heda das Leben genommen, der du ewige Treue geschworen hattest. Diesen Verrat ….Ich schwöre dir, das so was nicht noch einmal passieren wird. Doch vorerst will ich das du Ontari festsetzen lässt. Sie mag ein Nightblood sein, doch sie würde unser Volk in den Untergang führen.....!!!“, zischte ich mit harter Miene und ignorierte das immer stärker werdende Pochen, bis Titus reuevoll reagiert hatte und mit den Worten „Sha Heda“ und einer Verbeugung schließlich gegangen war. Er schien wenigstens gelernt zu haben, dass Clarke nie geschadet werden durfte. Wenn man sich gegen sie wandte, dann griff man dadurch direkt mich an und das würde ich nicht dulden. Auch nicht von Titus....

Erschöpft sank ich zurück in das Kissen und schloss die Augen. Ich musste mich wohl wirklich erst noch ausruhen, allein dieses Gespräch hatte mich mehr Kraft gekostet als sonst wenn ich verletzt war. Leicht zog ich Clarke enger an mich und versuchte schließlich mich noch etwas auszuruhen. Irgendwann musste ich dann wohl auch eingeschlafen sein.


	3. Kapitel 2 Where there is love, their is also envy

Heia Clexa Kru :)  
hier kommt ein weiteres Chap, doch bevor ich es euch zeige, möchte ich euch nochmal daran erinnern, das diese Geschichte zwar ein Happy End haben wird für unsere beiden Hedas, aber das der Weg steinig sein wird. Also bitte lasst die Fackeln und Mistgabeln stecken, denn wie soll ich sonst jeh weiterschreiben? und das Happyend erfüllen. Doch nun genug der Worte. 

 

Kapitel 2 Where there is love, their is also envy

Clarkes PoV

\---------  
Helles Sonnenlicht weckte Clarke schließlich aus ihrem tiefen Schlaf. Sie öffnete noch leicht benommen ihre Augen, doch sogleich war sie wach und blickte neben sich um sich zu versichern, dass es Lexa nicht schlechter ginge. Erleichtert atmete die Blonde auf, als sie bemerkte dass sich der Zustand ihrer großen Liebe langsam besserte. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie vor Angst die Luft angehalten hatte, bis sie die Sicherheit hatte dass die Braunhaarige noch lebte und atmete. 

Sogleich machte die Blonde sich daran die Wunde ihrer Seelenverwandten neu zu verbinden und beugte sich über die ältere, die noch im tiefen Schlaf zu liegen schien. Doch kaum hatte Clarke mit ihrem Werk begonnen, kehrte Bewegung in die Glieder der Heda. „Morgen Lexa, wie fühlst du dich? Mach sowas bitte nie wieder! Ich dachte wirklich ich hätte dich für immer verloren...“, flüsterte die Blonde und wollte die andere daran hindern sich aufzusetzen. 

Bestimmt aber sanft, sprach sie auf die Braunhaarige ein. „Noch nicht Lexa, du solltest dich nicht viel bewegen, sonst fängt die Wunde wieder an zu bluten und du musst dich erst von deinem Blutverlust erholen. Ohne Adens Hilfe wärest du wohl verblutet“, meinte Clarke leise. Doch sie wusste, das Lexa wohl protestieren würde und wirklich, kam kurz darauf ein Protestversuch. „Clarke, ….es geht mir deutlich besser, aber ich bin der Commander. Die Menschen zählen auf mich. Ich kann nicht tagelang ans Bett gefesselt sein und nichts tun. Außerdem gibt es noch einiges zu tun. Wir müssen Pike aufhalten und ich möchte unsere beiden Völker einen, sodass wir alle nur noch ein Volk sind... Unser Volk Clarke...Doch das wird nicht gelingen wenn ich hier im Bett liegenbleibe und das tagelang“, meinte die Braunhaarige ernst und setzte sich letztendlich doch auf. 

Kaum waren die Worte gefallen, verdunkelte sich die Miene der Blonden und sie seufzte schwer. „Ich hoffe Oktavia hat es noch zurück geschafft. Pike muss wirklich unbedingt aufgehalten werden, aber ich würde wohl nie bis nach Arkadia kommen. Außerdem will ich dich jetzt nicht alleine lassen, sonst ruhst du dich gar nicht mehr aus. Du bist angeschossen worden Lexa....Nimm das nicht auf die leichte Schulter, du bist auch nur ein Mensch“, meinte Clarke besorgt, was die Braunhaarige dazu verleitete die Augen zu verdrehen, jedoch nichts sagte. Etwas Perplex erwiderte Clarke den einschneidenden Blick der Grounderin die für sie soviel mehr bedeutete als nur eine Bündnispartnerin. „Lexa?“, fragte die blonde irritiert nach, da die andere sie einfach nur intensiv betrachtete ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Jedoch letztendlich ihre Arme um Clarkes Hals legte und sie zu sich zog „Weißt du eigentlich, dass mich deine blauen Augen jedes mal aufs neue verzaubern? Sie erinnern mich an das Meer und den Himmel, Princess“, flüsterte die Kriegerin schließlich mit einem Glitzern in den grünen Augen und die Gryffin konnte nicht anders als leicht zu lächeln. Dennoch drückte sie Lexa, schließlich vorsichtig zurück in die Kissen und gab ihr dabei einen kurzen aber doch intensiven Kuss, direkt auf ihre weichen Lippen. Jedoch hielt sie diesen nur kurz aufrecht, ehe er vertieft werden konnte und blickte Lexa leicht tadelnd an. „So gern ich unseren Kuss vertiefen möchte, du musst dich ausruhen Commander, denn ich brauche dich noch an meiner Seite. Also darfst du nicht sterben“, meinte Clarke und strich der Brünetten leicht eine Strähne hinters Ohr. Doch schließlich blickte sie fragend zu der liegenden „Hast du Hunger?“, wollte sie wissen, während ihre Blicke warm auf dem Gesicht der anderen lagen. Wie aufs Stichwort meldete sich ein lautes Grummeln, dennoch versuchte Lexa ihren Hunger runter zu spielen, was Clarke ein Lachen entlockte. Das war so typisch Lexa. „Nur ein ganz klein wenig“, spielte Lexa ihr Magenknurren hinunter, während ihre Miene ernst war. 

Clarke schüttelte leicht den Kopf und schmunzelte noch immer. „Du bist unmöglich, weißt du das Commander?“, tadelte sie die verletzte, jedoch war sie nicht böse über das Verhalten der Kriegerin. Sie verließ das Bett und gab ein paar Befehle an die beiden Wachenden, die draußen standen und ordnete an etwas leichtes zum Essen herzubringen und noch mehr Wasser. Doch kaum war einer der beiden verschwunden um ihren Befehl folge zu leisten, ließ sich die Blonde wieder neben ihrer Partnerin nieder. Wanheda und Heda zwei Frauen voller Stärke und auf beiden lasteten schwere Entscheidungen und Schuld, doch sie hatten gelernt das man Opfer bringen musste, um sein Volk zu beschützen. 

Doch das Opfer von Lexas tod, war Wanheda nicht bereit zu geben, denn ohne sie würde sie nicht mehr die Kraft aufbringen eine Anführerin für ihr Volk zu sein. Sie verschlang leicht ihre Finger mit der Grünäugigen und schenkte ihr ein leichtes Lächeln, doch schließlich klopfte es an der Tür und wenig später wurde das Essen gebracht, doch auch Titus war dabei, gefolgt von Murphy. Kühl streifte Clarkes Blick die Gestalt von Titus. Sie hatte ihm nicht vergeben, dass wegen ihm beinahe Lexa gestorben wäre, doch sie duldete das er in der Nähe blieb.  
„Heda, es ist gut dass es euch besser geht. Leider konnte Ontari entwischen und es ist damit zu rechnen, das sie etwas plant. Wir müssen Vorkehrungen treffen. Ich werde sie verfolgen lassen, mein fleimkeipa Schüler wird in eurer Nähe bleiben, denn es wird Zeit das ich meinen Posten abtrete. Ich habe euer Vertrauen missbraucht, also werde ich die Verfolgung von Ontari persönlich anführen“, sprach Titus und nickte zuletzt zu Murphy, der wie Clarke erst jetzt bemerkte die Kleidung eines Priesters trug, ähnlich denen von Titus. Etwas verwirrt blickte Clarke von ihm zu Murphy und dann zu Lexa, die sich wieder aufgesetzt hatte. Ihre Miene war kalt als der Commander sprach. „In Ordnung Titus, ich erwarte das du deinen Verrat begleichst indem du die Gefahr durch Ontari ausmerzt. Doch weiß dein Schüler genug über den Posten als Flammenwahrer um deinen Platz einzunehmen?“ Nur ein knappes Nicken des Flammenwahrers schien eine Antwort zu geben und schließlich ruhte der Blick von Lexa längere Zeit auf dem jungen Mann, der ursprünglich zu den Sky people gehörte. Mit einer Geste von Lexa verließ Titus den Raum um seinen Auftrag nachzugehen, während Murphy mit einem frechen Grinsen näherkam und das Essen neben das Bett stellte. „Schon komisch oder Clarke? Erst war ich als Mörder verschrien und nun bin ich der zukünftige Flammenwahrer der Grounder. Aber du bist ja auch nicht mehr die gleiche wie zur Landung“, meinte der Dunkelhaarige mit schiefen Grinsen, was der Blonden ein Stirnrunzeln entlockte, doch sie grummelte nur etwas, ehe sie Lexa damit half etwas zu essen und ignorierte den anderen weitestgehend. Doch ihre Gedanken rasten. „Lexa? Was hattest du mit Ontari vor?“, wollte sie von der Dunkelhaarigen wissen, die sich jedoch in Schweigen hüllte und erst was sagte, nachdem sie einige Augenblicke lang einfach nur gegessen hatte. „Sie muss sterben Clarke, ich kann nicht zulassen das sie jemals meinen Platz einnehmen sollte, wenn ich nicht mehr bin“, meinte die Dunkelhaarige, wurde aber schließlich von den Lippen der Blonden Schönheit stumm gemacht, die sie eindringlich anblickte und etwas entgegen flüsterte. „Du wirst noch sehr lange leben Lexa, denn ich werde dich nicht gehen lassen. Ai sonraun laik yu sonraun. Heda Leksa Kom Triku...", flüsterte die blonde entgegen und ignorierte die Gestiken ihres Kameraden, der noch immer im Zimmer war und obszöne angeekelte Gesten machte. 

* Ai sonraun laik yu sonraun. Heda Leksa Kom Triku..."my life is your life, Commander Lexa from the Treepeople

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Mittlerweile waren eineinhalb Wochen vergangen und Lexa ging es immer besser. Sie verbrachte nicht mehr die ganzen Tage im Bett, sondern beratschlagte sich mit ihren Kriegern im Thronsaal, während Clarke im Tempel war und sich eingehend mit dem Überresten der Polaris beschäftigte. Sie hatte sich ausgiebig mit Murphy unterhalten, der ihr erklärt hatte was Titus ihm alles beigebracht hatte, seitdem er der Lehrling des älteren geworden war. Sie war mittlerweile alleine, da Murphy in den Thronsaal gerufen worden war. Doch sie selbst konnte noch nicht, denn ihre Gedanken glitten immer wieder zu der ersten Heda zurück. Pramheda, die ihrer beider Geschichten miteinander verband, wie sie von Murphy wusste. Die Blonde kniete direkt vor der Polaris und hielt eine Hand ehrfürchtig an das kalte Metall, doch plötzlich hörte sie ein Geräusch direkt hinter sich. Sie fuhr herum eine Hand an einem Dolch, doch es war zu spät. Die hasserfüllten Augen von Ontari erschienen vor ihrem Gesicht, ehe sie einen heftigen Schmerz an der Schläfe spürte und bewusstlos zusammensank. Direkt in die Arme der Azgeda, die höhnisch lachte. „Jetzt wird Lexa leiden.... Du magst zwar Wanheda sein, aber du wirst der Untergang von Lexa sein und dann werde ich der neue Commander“, erklang die eisige Stimme von Ontari, ehe völlige Dunkelheit die Blonde ergriff und sie nichts mehr mitbekam. 

Weder das sich Blut von ihrer Stirn löste, noch das sie aus Polis verschleppt wurde und auch nicht das eine Nachricht an Lexa zurückgelassen worden war, mit der Aufforderung Wanheda doch zu suchen und versuchen zu retten, lange Zeit würde es dauern bis Clarke Kom Skaikru alias Wanheda erwachen würde und sich als Gefangene wiederfände.


	4. Kapitel 3 Jomp em op en yu jomp ai op!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa erfährt von Clarkes Entführung, wie reagiert sie wohl?

Kapitel 3 Jomp em op en yu jomp ai op!

Lexas POV  
…...

Ich saß mit eiserner Miene auf meinen Thron, während meine Berater um mich versammelt waren und wir darüber diskutieren was wir unternehmen würden. Doch gerade als ich einen der Gegner meiner Pläne zur Ordnung rufen wollte, stürmte niemand anderes als Murphy in den Saal und wütend starrte ich ihn an. Denn er war eigentlich bereits wieder zurück zu seinen Aufgaben geschickt worden, nachdem ich ihn hatte rufen lassen um etwas mit ihm zu besprechen. 

Doch kaum sah ich den Blick in seinen Augen, schickte ich alle hinaus, bis auf Murphy. „Was ist los Murphy....!“, verlangte ich zu wissen, kaum das der letzte gegangen war und die Türen verschlossen. Er war mittlerweile vor mir und hielt einen Brief in der Hand. Einen Brief an dem ich rotes Blut kleben sah.....Ich konnte nicht anders als direkt einen eisigen Schwall über mich kommen zu fühlen. Denn meine erste Sorge galt Clarke und ich wünschte mir sehnlichst, dass es nicht sie betraf. Doch wie befürchtet wurde ich enttäuscht.....

'“Claarke.... sie …..sie wurde entführt von Ontari.....“, brachte der Dunkelhaarige schließlich hervor. Zorn überwältigte meine Züge, aber auch die Sorge um die Frau, die mir sehr wichtig war. Mehrere Minuten lang schloss ich meine Augen fest und atmete tief durch. Wie hatte sie es hier zurück nach Polis geschafft? War Titus ihr nicht nachgegangen? Warum hatte sie nur Clarke erwischen können mitten in der Hauptstadt? Ganz kurz kam mir der Gedanke das Titus vielleicht doch sein versprechen gebrochen hatte, indem er Ontari statt zu verfolgen entwischen ließ oder gar hier rein schmuggelte, doch nein zu so was war Titus nicht fähig. Er hatte sich immer dafür interessiert was aus mir wurde und hatte mich immer gut beraten, mit Ausnahme des Themas Clarke. Nein Titus war ganz bestimmt nicht dafür verantwortlich, denn er wusste dass ich bei Clarke nicht einfach zusehen würde, wenn sie in Gefahr wäre. Deshalb hatte er ja versucht sie zu beseitigen, doch nochmal würde er nicht so was riskieren, immerhin wäre ich wegen ihm beinahe schon gestorben. Meine Stimme war kalt und emotionslos als ich nun Indra rief, die sogleich nach kurzen Momenten in den Thronsaal kam.   
Ich gab ihr nicht mal genügend Zeit um mir Respekt zu erweisen, sondern durchbrach die Stille mit kalten Waldgrünen Augen und angespannten Körper, während meine Augen gefährlich glitzerten. „Schicke deine besten und vertrauenswürdigsten Späher aus und finde Ontari.... Bring mir Wanheda unbeschadet! zurück, denn wir benötigen sie für dauerhaften Frieden....“, zischte ich und das Klima im Raum war merklich um einige Grade unter dem Gefrierpunkt gefallen, zumindestens fühlte es sich so an, doch ich verschwendete daran keinen Gedanken. Zu sehr sorgte ich mich um Clarke. 

Mir war durchaus bewusst, dass Indra etwas einwerfen wollte, doch ein einziger Blick direkt in ihre Augen ließ sie verstummen, noch ehe sie ein Wort gesagt hatte. Denn meine gesamte Körperhaltung strahlte Mordlust aus, wenn man mir jetzt dumm käme. Zufrieden musterte ich meine Loyale Kriegerin, als sie letztendlich nachgab und die Mordlust dämpfte sich etwas. „Ja Commander, ich werde sofort mit einer kleinen Gruppe der besten aufbrechen, doch was soll mit Ontari geschehen wenn wir sie erwischen?“, wollte die Dunkelhäutige Kriegerin aus TonDC ernst wissen, während sie unverwandt in mein Gesicht blickte. 

Hass loderte erneut in meinen Seelenspiegeln auf, doch dieser richtete sich hauptsächlich gegen die erwähnte. „Tötet sie und bringt mir ihren Kopf, solltet ihr sie erwischen.....“, zischte ich emotionslos, ehe ich Indra das Zeichen gab meinem Befehl folge zu leisten.

Die Tür fiel schließlich ins Schloss und mittlerweile war ich völlig allein in meinen Thronsaal. Murphy war ebenfalls gegangen und Indra würde alles in die Wege leiten um die Verfolgung aufzunehmen. Erschöpft schloss ich die Augen und atmete mehrmals kontrolliert durch. Meine linke Hand lag behutsam an meine verbundene Wunde gelegt, von der sich ein langsam stärker werdendes Pochen ausbreitete. Meine Rechte Hand war währenddessen um die Armlehne meines Thrones geschlungen, so fest das meine Haut weislich schimmerte, doch ich hatte dafür keinen Blick. Zu sehr beschäftigte mich Clarkes Entführung. „Ich hole dich zurück meine Princess“, flüsterte ich leise aber entschlossen und Mit mehreren weiteren kontrollierten Atemzügen, versuchte ich mein aufgewühltes Gemüt zu beruhigen. Ich musste bei klaren Verstand bleiben, denn wenn ich mich nur von meinen Gefühlen kontrollieren lassen würde, dann würde ich es womöglich nur schlimmer machen. 

Meine Muskeln waren von einem unangenehmen Ziehen und Brennen erfüllt und letztendlich versuchte ich meine Hände wieder zu lockern. Doch mein Körper fühlte sich immer schwerer an und so lehnte ich letztendlich meinen Kopf an eine Seite meines Thrones und sank in einen unruhigen Schlaf, den mein Körper verlangte. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Ich lief durch einen finsteren Wald. Mein Atem war gleichmäßig und das obwohl ich schon seit stunden unterwegs schien. Ich wusste ich musste Clarke einfach finden, ehe mit ihr das gleiche passierte, wie mit Costia.....Meine Lippen waren zu einem Schlitz verformt und ich versuchte meinen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. Doch die Sorge um Clarke drängte immer mehr in den Vordergrund. Was wenn Indra zu spät käme? Was wenn ich Clarke auch verlieren würde? Ich krallte meine Nägel in die Innenfläche meiner einen Hand, während ich weiter voranschritt und schließlich die ersten Anzeichen eines Lagers erkannte. Geduckt und darauf bedacht unentdeckt zu bleiben, näherte ich mich dem Lager. Ich fühlte das Clarke hier sein musste, sie musste einfach denn etwas in meiner Brust, in meinen Herzen schien die Nähe von der Blonden zu spüren. Noch immer darauf bedacht, nicht entdeckt zu werden näherte ich mich dem Lager, doch als ein markerschütternder Schrei erklang zuckte ich wie unter einem Blitz zusammen und presste meine Lippen fest aufeinander, doch dann vergaß ich mich, kaum das ein weiterer Schrei erklang und ich konnte nur noch an eines denken. Ich musste mich beeilen, musste zu der Frau mit den wunderschönen meeresblauen Augen, denn es war ihr Schrei der die Stille durchbohrt hatte und mein Herz einen tiefen Schnitt verursacht hatte, weil ich wusste was dies bedeuten musste. Clarke litt, sie hatte Schmerzen und dem Laut nach zu urteilen unglaublich starke. 

 

Mein Herz pochte unglaublich laut in meiner Brust und ich konnte das übertrieben starke Rauschen meines eigenen Blutes nur schwer ausblenden. Meine Kehle fühlte sich wie ausgetrocknet an und ich hatte das Gefühl als würde mir jemand gerade in diesem Moment die Luft abschnüren. Ich konnte nur noch daran denken, das Clarke mich brauchte. Denn ich wollte gar nicht erst darüber nachdenken, was passierte wenn ich zu spät wäre. Wenn sie schon tot wäre, wenn ich bei ihr ankäme. Ich war ohne Vorsicht ins Lager gestürmt und dort sah ich Clarkes Gestalt, gefesselt an einen Baum gebunden und Ontari, wie sie gerade zum wiederholten mal ein brennendes Eisen an den Oberkörper der Blonden presste, was dieser einen weiteren Schrei entlockte. Als ich sie so sah, voller Pein konnte ich es nicht mal kontrollieren. Ehe ich mich versah schrie auch ich aus voller Kehle, bis meine Stimme versagte und ich undeutlich wahrnahm das Ontari irgendwas zu sagen schien. Doch gerade als die Folter von meiner Geliebten Prinzessin weitergehen sollte, fuhr ich ruckartig hoch, nur um mich schweißgebadet und völlig abgehetzt auf meinen Thron vorzufinden. 

 

Mir entkam ein Fluch als ich merkte das an meiner linken Hand, die auf meiner Wunde lag getrocknetes schwarzes Blut klebte. Die Wunde schien wieder aufgegangen zu sein. Auf unsicheren Beinen verließ ich meinen Thronsaal um Aden aufzusuchen, der mir hoffentlich den Verband wechseln konnte, denn er hatte Clarke öfter über die Schulter geschaut. Außerdem wollte ich ebenfalls suchen, ich konnte hier nicht in Polis ausharren und nichts tun außer weitere solcher Alpträume zu haben. Denn auch wenn es sehr real wirkte, ich konnte mir nicht sicher sein ob es genauso etwas war wie der Traum mit Cos. Ich hoffte das es nicht die Wahrheit war, was ich gesehen hatte..... „Oh Clarke, bitte bleib am Leben!“, flüsterte ich noch, doch schließlich kam ich bei meinen Schüler an, der mich sogleich auffing und neu verband, als ich beinahe in seinen Armen zusammengebrochen wäre. Einen Tag würde ich mir notgedrungen Ruhe gönnen, doch dann würde ich meinen Blonden Engel zurückholen und Aden würde mich begleiten.Mit diesen Gedanken im Hinterkopf schlossen sich meine Augen erneut und dieses mal blieb ich von Alpträumen verschont, während Aden über mich wachte und mich versorgte.


	5. Kapitel 4 broken Hope?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel ist wieder aus Clarkes Sicht. Wie böse wird das Erwachen wohl?

Kapitel 4 broken Hope?  
\-----  
Clarkes PoV

„Autsch.... Mein Kopf,.....“, stöhnte die Blonde als sie langsam erwachte. Ihre Augen fühlten sich bleischwer an und ihr Kopf pochte als würde ein Bohrer direkt an ihrer Schläfe sein Unwesen treiben.Das Gefühl war ziemlich heftig was die Blonde befürchten ließ, dass sie eine Gehirnerschütterung erlitten hatte bei ihrer Verschleppung. Ein ziemlich heftiger Schwindel drückte die Skyprincess weiterhin an Ort und Stelle, doch das war nicht das einzige. Denn sie war gefesselt, wie sie nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit feststellte, als sie versuchte an ihren Kopf zu greifen und dies nicht konnte. Sie musste nicht mal die Augen öffnen, um zu wissen das sie längst nicht mehr in Polis war. Sie roch den Geruch von Wäldern und Feuer. Ihre Arme und Beine waren bereits ziemlich taub, weil enge Seile um ihre Hände und Füße geschlungen waren. Sie spürte kaum noch etwas in ihren Händen und das gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. Wie viel Stunden sie wohl schon hier gefesselt hing? Ihren tauben Gliedern nach zu urteilen wohl schon ziemlich lange. Auch ihre Kehle und die herrschende Trockenheit in ihren Mund ließ darauf schließen, dass es sehr lange her sein musste, dass sie etwas getrunken hatte, denn sie fühlte sich ausgedörrt an, nicht gerade angenehm. 

Noch immer ziemlich benommen, versuchte Clarke ihre Umgebung genauer in sich aufzunehmen, doch ihr entkam ein Aufschrei als ihr Kopf hochgerissen wurde und das nicht gerade sanft und sie direkt in diese hasserfüllten Augen ihrer Entführerin starrte. 

Diese hatte grob ihre Hand in der blonden Mähne vergraben und hielt Clarkes Kopf brutal hoch, sodass sie den Blicken nicht ausweichen konnte, wenn sie das denn gewollt hätte. „Du hast genug geschlafen, Skyprincess. Ich hoffe du hast es gemütlich“, lachte die Azgeda und man konnte den Hohn förmlich hören. Clarke verdrehte genervt die Augen und mit finsterer Miene sprach sie schließlich das aus, was sie gerade dachte. „Was willst du Ontari? Du weißt das sie dich erwischen wird oder? Queen Nia ist tot, warum also hörst du nicht einfach auf?“, verklang die Stimme der Blonden voller Abscheu, als sie den Blick ihrer Feindin unverwandt erwiderte, ohne einzuknicken oder Angst zu zeigen. Angst die sie durchaus spürte, denn sie fürchtete dass sie sterben könnte, doch nicht der eigene Tod war das was Clarke daran ängstigte sondern dass sie Lexa damit in ein tiefes Loch stürzen würde. Sie erinnerte sich noch viel zu genau daran, wie sie selbst vor mehreren Wochen an Lexas Seite gesessen hatte und alles versuchte um ihr Leben zu retten. Sie wusste das es sie zerstört hätte wenn Lexa es nicht geschafft hätte und das gleiche würde wohl mit der Heda passieren, wenn sie nun Clarke verlieren würde. Doch Clarke fürchtete dass es für die Grounderin noch viel schlimmer sein würde, immerhin wäre Clarke nicht die erste die durch Azgeda Hand sterben würde weil sie Lexa liebte und diese sie. 

Doch die Skyprincess hielt ihre Gefühle hinter einer eisernen Maske aus Abscheu. Wenn sie noch an die Zeit kurz nach ihrer Ankunft dachte, sie hätte nie ihre Emotionen so verschließen können damals, denn ihre Mimik war oft genug verräterisch gewesen. Erst durch den Umgang mit Lexa, hatte sie verstanden, dass man sich manchmal hart geben musste, um keine Schwäche zu bieten. Head over Heart, das hatte Clarke in sich verinnerlicht, auch wenn sie selbst nicht so hart wirken konnte, wie es Lexa wohl geschafft hätte. Noch immer pochte Clarkes Kopf immer stärker. Wie hart hatte diese Bitch bitte zugeschlagen? Dieser Gedanke glitt durch Clarkes Kopf während sie unverwandt den Blick der verhassten Azgeda erwiderte, während sie darum bemüht war nicht zu zeigen wie stark ihre Schmerzen teilweise waren. Ihr fiel es verdammt schwer klare Gedanken länger als ein paar Sekunden bei sich zu behalten, ehe sie in den Weiten ihrer Gedanken verschwanden oder zu verschwimmen drohten. 

Die Antwort der Nathbleda fiel ihr schwer zu erfassen, da ihr Kopf weiterhin dumpf pochte. „....Ich will Rache an Lexa und Commander werden, so wie es wirklich sein sollte. Azgeda wird die führende Macht werden und die anderen Clans kontrollieren.... Du wirst mir dabei helfen, Wanheda ob du willst oder nicht, denn du bist ihre Schwachstelle. Eigentlich bist du mir ziemlich egal, deine Macht interessiert mich nicht....Du bist nur Mittel zum Zweck und zu meinem Glück tut deine Freundin genau das was ich mir erhoffte. Sie hat Polis gerade verlassen. Ich werde Lexa letztendlich töten und dann der neue Commander werden, vielleicht lasse ich dich bei ihrem Tod zusehen Wanheda, wie gefällt dir das?“, kam die hämische Stimme dumpf in Clarkes Kopf an, welche ihre Gedanken wie zähflüssiger Honig erst mal entwirren musste. 

Bis zu jenem Moment war Clarke entschlossen keine verräterischen Emotionen vor Ontari zuzulassen, doch mit diesen Geständnis entgleisten die Züge der Blonden und sie schloss ihre Augen, während sie insgeheim ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel schickte und an Lexa dachte, die grünen Augen die sie so liebte, die warmen Hände und schließlich wurde sie von ihrer sorge um die ältere überwältigt. Eines war der Gryffin durch die Worte von Ontari klargeworden und zwar das Ontari in Wirklichkeit etwas in Polis anrichten würde, dass wohl das ganze Volk der Grounder erschüttern würde und Lexa schien genau das zu tun was die Azgeda sich erhofft hatte. Es stimmte Clarke war die Schwachstelle des Commanders und dafür hasste sie sich gerade selbst dafür.

Die Blonde war so sehr in ihren Gedanken an Lexa verloren, das sie seit mehreren Minuten ihre Entführerin ignorierte, der das nicht gerade zu gefallen schien. Doch lange würde ihr dies nicht mehr gelingen, denn mit einem mal riss Clarke ihre Augen auf und ein einzelner langgezogener Schrei entkam ihren trockeneren Lippen, als sie etwas heißes auf ihrem bloßen Rücken verspürte. Etwas heißes das ihr den Atem raubte und sie glaubte bei lebendigen Leib zu verbrennen, doch es war nur voller Schmerz. Tränen verschleierten ihren Blick, während sie langsam realisierte das die verdammte Bitch ihr wohl ein erhitztes Eisen oder dergleichen auf den bloßen Rücken gepresst hatte. Doch schon bald sank die Blonde in Finsternis und ihr Kopf sank auf ihre Brust. Der letzte klare Gedanke galt Lexa von den Trikru, ehe völlige Dunkelheit die Skyprincess umfing und sie nichts mehr von ihrer Umgebung wahrnahm. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

Murphys PoV   
Polis Tower   
…...

Augenrollend blickte Murphy auf die Heda, die sich gerade zum Aufbruch bereit machte und ihn beobachtete. „Komm schon Lexa, willst du wirklich nur den Jungen und einige Krieger mitnehmen? Warum muss ich bitte hierbleiben? Ich hasse es hier eingesperrt zu sein“, grummelte der zukünftige Flamekeeper und war verärgert über seinen Lehrer, der gegangen war und trotzdem nicht verhindern konnte, dass Clarke nun in der Gewalt dieser verrückten war. Blöder Titus erst Mist bauen und das dann in andere Hände legen. Der ehemalige Dieb und in wenigen Fällen wohl auch Mörder war nicht ganz zufrieden damit, dass Titus nun alles auf ihn abgewälzt hätte. Wenn nicht wäre er wohl wenigstens aus dieser Stadt gekommen um nach Emori zu suchen. Er vermisste die Braunhaarige Diebin, doch er hatte keine Ahnung wo sie momentan war. Er verdrehte leicht die Augen als er die Antwort der Heda vernahm. „Nein Flamekeipa du wirst hier gebraucht. Polis kann ich nicht völlig alleine lassen. Du bist zwar kein Grounder, doch ich vertraue dir genug um dir Polis anzuvertrauen bis ich zurück bin. Die Nightbloods brauchen einen Flammenwahrer und da Titus nicht hier ist und dich als Nachfolger auserkoren hat, musst du diese Aufgabe übernehmen“, meinte die Braunhaarige Kriegerin und Murphy rollte nur mit den Augen. Es war echt ätzend, die Rolle eines Helden erfüllen zu müssen. 

Manchmal vermisste er fast sein altes Leben als noch kaum einer ihm vertraute..  
oder als alle ihn nur für einen Verbrecher hielten. Mit finsteren Blick starrte er der kleinen Gruppe nach, die Polis gerade den Rücken kehrte. Doch schließlich machte er kehrt und betrat den Thronsaal des Commanders. Wenn er schon hier bleiben musste, konnte er ja auch genauso gut die Abwesenheit der Anführerin der Grounder ausnutzen und es sich gemütlich machen. Sein Blick glitt zu dem Thron der momentan verlassen dalag, doch schließlich ließ er sich einfach dort hinein sinken und genoss das Gefühl der Macht, dass ihn für kurze Sekunden überwältigte. So musste Lexa sich wohl fühlen. Nun deutlich besser gelaunt pfiff der neue Flammenwahrer leise vor sich her, zumindestens bis nach ungefähr einer Weile Schritte laut wurden und sogleich fuhr Murphy vom Thron herunter. Seine Blicke waren auf die Tür gerichtet, die zu den Fluren führte, doch irritiert blickte er sich nach hinten um, als die Schritte plötzlich hinter dem Thron lauter wurden und niemand anders als ein schwerverletzter Titus wohl von einem Geheimgang hervor stolperte. „Was zur Hölle?....“ stieß der dunkelhaarige hervor. 

Doch Erkennen breitete sich in den Augen des Himmelsmenschen aus, als er teilweise auch schwarzes Blut erkannte. „Nicht dein Ernst Titus, sag bloß du hast Lexa erneut hintergangen?“ stellte er ihn zur Rede, wurde aber von der schwachen Stimme des älteren abgeschnitten. „Nein, aber ich war zu spät. Du musst weg Murphy du bist der letzte wirkliche Flammenwahrer. Du musst polis verlassen und dem Commander warnen. Ontari ist hier und sie hat …. Pass einfach auf dass Heda und Aden nicht in ihre Hände fallen, bitte!“, flehte der ältere Grounder mit der Glatze fast schon und Murphy kam gar nicht mehr zu einer Antwort, denn wenig später wurde er von Titus fortgezogen und in den Geheimgang gestoßen. Gerade rechtzeitig um zu hören wie die Türen zum Thronsaal aufgestoßen wurden und Titus sich dem Eindringling anscheinend entgegenstellte. „Du wirst …. Leksa kom Trikru nicht besiegen Ontari......Niemals....“, hörte murphy die Stimme seines Lehrmeisters, doch wenig später konnte der junge Mann hören, wie ein Schwert weiche Haut durchbohrte und das ersterbende Keuchen von dem ehemaligen Flammenwahrer. Das war genug um Murphy dazu zu bringen sich umzudrehen und schnellstmöglich den Geheimgang zu folgen um Lexas Gruppe zu finden. Wieviel Zeit war mittlerweile vergangen? Würde er es noch schaffen? Der alte Mann hatte also versucht seinen Verrat wiedergutzumachen indem er sein Leben opferte um Ontari zu stoppen. Leider ohne Erfolg, denn Murphy hatte noch hören können wie Ontari sich im Thronsaal bewegte, ehe er geflohen war. Gesehen hatte er sie zwar nicht, weil der Geheimgang verschlossen war, doch das brauchte er auch gar nicht, er hatte ihre Stimme nach Titus letzten Atemzug vernommen. „Yu gonplai Ste Odon Titus Flamekeipa“


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endlich ein Chapter das mal wieder aus der Sicht unser Heda ist, ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Außerdem taucht ein neuer Charakter auf.

May we meet again. 

Kapitel 5 Encounter of Fate?  
..........

Lexas PoV  
Ich war nun bereits seit zwei Stunden von Polis aufgebrochen. Doch meine Gedanken wollten nicht ruhen. Noch zu gut erinnerte ich mich an den Blick des jungen Skymenschen, der mein neuer Flammenwahrer sein sollte. Er war seltsam, aber ich vertraute ihm mittlerweile genug um ihn meinen Hauptsitz anzuvertrauen und die Nightbloods die in Polis zurückblieben. Ich hatte nur Aden, vier Krieger und einen Heiler mit mir genommen um Indra und somit Clarke zu folgen. Doch ich hatte einfach nicht im Turm auf eine Nachricht von Indra warten können. Direkt nachdem ich wieder aufgewacht war und Aden nochmal nach meiner Verletzung gesehen hatte, waren wir aufgebrochen und hatten der Hauptstadt den Rücken zukehrt. Ich konnte nicht einfach zurückbleiben, während meine geliebte Blondine womöglich Qualen litt. Mir war durchaus klar, dass ich noch lange nicht fit war, doch es machte mich rasend nichts zu tun zu haben und die Stellung in Polis zu halten. Es mochte vielleicht leichtsinnig und dumm gewesen sein, doch ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Clarke war der wichtigste Mensch in meinen Leben und ich konnte sie nicht auch noch so verlieren wie ich Costia verloren hatte. Es würde mich zerbrechen, das wusste ich denn irgendwann hatte selbst ich die Grenze an möglichen Schicksalsschlägen erreicht. 

Ich versuchte mich wieder zusammenzureißen., doch je weiter wir uns von Polis entfernten, desto unruhiger wurde ich innerlich. Ich hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl, doch ich konnte nicht sagen ob es nur an Clarkes ungewissen Verbleib lag oder soviel mehr bedeutete. Aden ritt neben mir, immer darauf bedacht dass ich es nicht übertrieb, was ich fast etwas nervig fand. Ich war schließlich kein kleines Kind mehr, doch ich ließ es über mich ergehen. Er wollte ja nur das beste für mich, doch ich konnte mich nicht hinlegen bis ich völlig gesund war, nicht wenn die wichtigste Frau in meinen Leben in Gefahr war zu sterben. Ich trieb die kleine Gruppe bestehend aus Aden, mir, vier Kriegerin und einem Heiler etwas an, denn die Sorge um Clarke machte mich einfach fertig. 

Gerade wollte ich etwas zu meinen Kriegern sagen, als ein menschlicher Schrei in einiger Entfernung die Stille durchbrach. Sofort trieb ich mein Pferd an und näherte ich mich der Anhöhe, von der der Laut gekommen war. Ich brauchte nicht mal einen Befehl zu geben und schon hatten alle ihre Waffen fester ergriffen, bereit sie jederzeit zu benutzen. Da ich es ziemlich eilig hatte, war es kein Wunder dass ich die Anhöhe als erstes erreichte und direkt einen Überblick erhalten konnte. Ich sah zwei einzelne Gestalten, die eine größere über eine kleinere gebeugt mit einem Messer in der Hand. Die kleinere Gestalt hatte nachtschwarzes Haar, war aber kaum älter als vier eher jünger und schien völlig verängstigt.

„Tyron bitte, ich hab nichts getan.....“, wimmerte das kleine Mädchen, gerade als der junge von ungefähr acht Jahren seine Waffenhand hob und wohl vorhatte das kleine Mädchen zu töten. Mein Blick war von zahlreichen Emotionen überzogen, als ich die Farbe des Blutes sah das dem kleinen Mädchen aus bereits existierenden Wunden floss. Es war nachtschwarz, genauso wie mein eigenes. 

Ich handelte instinktiv und warf einen Dolch direkt auf die bewaffnete Hand des Jungen, der gerade ansetzte die kleine zu erstechen und traf direkt in die Handfläche des älteren Kindes. Die Waffe fiel ohne weiteren Schaden anzurichten etwas abseits zu Boden. Das wir nicht mehr unentdeckt waren, war nun offensichtlich, doch mein Angriff entlockte dem jungen Burschen nur ein wütendes Grollen, ehe er versuchte mit seiner gesunden Hand das Mädchen doch noch zu töten, indem er sie würgte. Meine Augen verengten sich und obwohl auch bei dem jungen schwarzes Blut floss, konnte ich nur an das kleine Mädchen denken das hilflos unter dem als Tyron bezeichneten lag und panisch versuchte sich zu wehren. „Lass die kleine los....“, zischte ich mit eisiger Stimme in Trigedasleng doch der Junge hörte nicht auf und ließ nur ein verächtliches Schnauben erklingen. Seine gesunde Hand schloss sich fester um die Kehle des kleinen Mädchens und ich handelte ohne zu zögern. Mittlerweile war ich nahe genug und sprang ohne eine Sekunde darüber nachzudenken vom Pferd und riss den jungen von dem Mädchen weg. Zum Glück ließ er dabei den Hals des Mädchens los und wir rollten etwas weiter durchs Gras. Das dieser dabei sein Genick brach, merkte ich nicht denn für wenige Sekunden wurde mir schwarz vor Augen. Durch meine ruckartige Bewegung und meine Landung war ein scharfer Schmerz durch meinen Körper geschossen. Langsam realisierte ich, dass meine Wunde wohl wieder aufgebrochen war. 

Gerade als sich mein Blick langsam wieder klärte und ich versuchte mich aufzusetzen, merkte ich dass Aden über mir war und mich sanft aber bestimmt zu Boden drückte und auf mich einsprach. „Bleib liegen Lexa, du musst dich endlich ausruhen. Der Junge ist keine Gefahr mehr er ist tot. Deine Wunde blutet wieder, bitte bleib einfach liegen“, bat mein eigentlicher Schüler und ich konnte nicht anders als nachzugeben. Denn ich merkte selbst wie sehr mir meine Kurzschlusshandlung geschadet hatte. Vor allem als Aden noch Clarke mit einbrachte, ließ ich meine Gegenwehr fallen. „Wanheda wird mich dafür verantwortlich machen, wenn du dich nicht mal schonst, Heda bitte bleib einfach liegen“, verstärkte er seine Bitte nochmal und ich blieb tatsächlich liegen. Ich schloss die Augen und ließ es über mich ergehen, dass Aden meine Wunde neu verband und die Blutung stoppte, während der Heiler meiner Gruppe nach dem Mädchen zu sehen schien. Jedenfalls hörte ich dumpf wie er bei dem Mädchen zugange war. 

Ich hasste es gerade ziemlich, das mich meine Wunde so stark schwächte denn ich wollte am liebsten nach dem Mädchen sehen oder die Suche nach Clarke fortsetzen, doch ich merkte selbst das ich mein jetziges Limit überstrapaziert hatte. Letztendlich öffnete ich die Augen wieder und blickte fragend zu dem Heiler, der über das Mädchen gebeugt war und wohl gerade seine Untersuchung beendet hatte. Die Augen der kleinen waren geschlossen, sodass ich nicht ahnte das sie das gleiche Grün wie die meinigen vorweisen würden, nur heller. Mein Blick lag eher auf dem Gesicht des Heilers, der nun eine Diagnose zum besten gab. „Sie wird überleben. Einige tiefe Schnitte am Oberkörper und durch das würgen einige Spuren am Hals und sie ist stark unterernährt, doch sie wird leben mit etwas Ruhe und Pflege. Jedoch ist sie nicht älter als vier, Heda. Außerdem hat der Junge das Zeichen der Azgeda auf dem Rücken- Warum hat er nur versucht das Mädchen zu töten? Immerhin war er ja selbst ein Nathbleda....“, gab der Heiler letztendlich zu Bedenken und ich nahm seine Erklärung mit gemischten Gefühlen auf, auch wenn meine Miene mittlerweile hart wirkte um die Erschöpfung zu kaschieren, die mich zu Boden drückte.  
Auch ich fragte mich warum er die kleine hatte töten wollen. Wollte er andere Nightbloods aus dem Weg räumen oder tat er das auf Befehl der Ice Nation? Das Zeichen auf den Rücken des toten Burschen, jedenfalls ließ mich sehr nachdenklich werden. Er war definitiv kein geborener Azgeda, aber warum trug er es? Letztendlich sprach ich und gab den Befehl für den Aufbau eines Nachtlagers, denn das Mädchen aber auch ich würden nun Ruhe brauchen. Ich wusste wenn ich nicht wenigstens ein paar stunden ruhte, würde ich doch noch zusammenbrechen bis Aden mir nicht mehr helfen konnte. „Sagt bescheid wenn sie ansprechbar ist und kümmert euch um ihre Sicherheit“, meinte ich noch mit kalter Stimme, ehe Aden mir letztendlich aufhalf, kaum das einige Zelte aufgebaut waren und er brachte mich zu dem, welches für mich und meinen Schüler bestimmt war und brachte mich zum Lager auf dem er mich behutsam niedersinken ließ, damit ich endlich etwas schlafen könnte. Noch nie war die Sorge um Clarke so präsent wie in diesem Moment, doch..meine Erschöpfung überwog schließlich, sodass meine Augen zufielen und mein Körper sich die Ruhe verschaffte, die er dringend brauchte und ich war froh keinen einzigen Traum während dieser Zeit zu haben. 

Sechs Stunden später wachte ich schließlich wieder auf. Überraschenderweise fühlte ich mich wirklich erholt, doch über den Berg war ich wohl trotzdem noch nicht, dafür hatte ich meinen Körper nach der beinahe tödlichen Verletzung viel zu sehr gefordert. Ein kleines Lächeln lag auf meinen Zügen als ich Aden erblickte, der etwas abseits saß und Wache hielt. Seine rechte Hand lag an seiner Waffe, während er den Zelteingang mit seinen Blicken fokussierte. „Aden...?“, brachte ich leise hervor und sofort war mein Schüler bei mir was mich zu einem schmalen Lächeln verlockte. Der junge Mann war mein ganzer Stolz was meine Schüler anging und ich setzte große Hoffnungen in ihn. Doch dann wurde mein Blick nachdenklich, als ich an das andere Nathbleda Mädchen denken musste das ich gerettet hatte. Wieso hatte man sie töten wollen wo sie noch nicht mal ein Training erlebt hatte? „Gibt es Neuigkeiten Aden?“, fragte ich schließlich, während er bei mir platz nahm und nochmal meine Wunde begutachtete und zufriedener wirkte als zuvor. „Wenn du dich weiterhin ausruhst, wirst du hoffentlich bald wieder genesen sein. Vertraue bitte einfach auf Indra sie wird Clarke zurückbringen. Es bringt der Princess nichts, wenn du doch noch stirbst“, versuchte der junge Grounder an meine Vernunft zu appellieren. 

Mit grimmiger Miene aber der Einsicht das er recht hatte, gab ich mich der Bitte geschlagen und hoffte das Indra mich bald erlösen würde durch einen Boten, der mir mitteilen könnte, dass Clarke außer Gefahr war. Um mich abzulenken fragte ich Aden also nun nach dem Mädchen, das immer noch von dem Heiler beobachtet wurde in einem weiteren Zelt. „Die kleine ist dabei sich zu erholen. Sie ist zwar schwach aber sie war kurz wach. Sie sagte ihr Name wäre Thyra und das sie nun alleine wäre. Der Junge war anscheinend gleichzeitig ihr Bruder, was es noch schwieriger macht zu verstehen warum er seine eigene Schwester töten wollte“, meinte der junge Mann ernst und ich blickte abwesend zur Seite und trank etwas Wasser, während der junge Kämpfer nachdenklich zu Boden blickte. 

Auch ich vertiefte mich in meine Gedanken über die jüngsten Ereignisse und versuchte mich davon abzuhalten mir Horrorszenarien über Clarkes Verbleib zu machen. Denn das würde mir nicht helfen. Stattdessen versuchte ich eine Entscheidung zu treffen was ich mit der kleinen machen würde. Mehrere Stunden waren wir wohl so in stiller Zweisamkeit beisamen. Aden hatte mir auch etwas zu essen gebracht, doch schließlich griff die Müdigkeit wieder nach mir und ich sank wieder in einen Schlaf, ohne zu ahnen das Aden mir bewusst ein Beruhigendes Mittel in das Essen gegeben hatte, damit ich auch wirklich Ruhe fand. So bemerkte ich auch nicht mehr wie schließlich der Bote erschien oder wie der Heiler ins Zelt kam und mit meinem Schüler sprach, da ich mich von den jüngsten Ereignissen erholen versuchte.


End file.
